


Hold me against your skin and tell me you love me

by DynaEvangeline



Series: AU Shadowhunters [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: All kinds of kinks to throw in there, BDSM, Fluff too and cuteness, M/M, Pansexual Simon Lewis, Smut and lots of it, Switching, Video taping and recording, but with a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynaEvangeline/pseuds/DynaEvangeline
Summary: It is one thing to met your idol, its another to meet your fantasies and another thing completely to have your fantasy be interested back in you. Simon was lucky and he didn't know what to do with that except go along for the ride, both sides were tired of being alone.{Saphael Au. NSFW}





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I did not write Raphael asexual or even demisexual for this. It didn't make sense with the au at all to me. 
> 
> Also don't like the idea, don't read it. Its something I like the idea of, and I find it would be interesting to do a human au, that was different than everyone else's.
> 
> I did ask myself a lot where the hell this idea came from but now that I have written it, I have no regrets. This is fun and I get to explore the more creative side with my smut that I haven't really done before and I love it.

Men moved on the screen, and soft moans filled the dark room. Some from the screen where one had a smaller pinned beneath him, fingers digging hard into blonde locks of hair. But Simon didn't care about the blonde, not all that much. He was focused on the other male. Darker skinned, Latino and so gorgeous. Dark black curls fell lightly near his eyes, a color which he couldn't make out on the screen but oh he wanted to gaze into them. Raphael, that's what he went by and Simon watched all of his videos. It wasn't just for how the other looked, though he was nicely built. Not over the top but nice enough that Simon could imagine running his hands along and his tongue and god being pinned down by him would be amazing. These were all just fantasies of course, nothing that could ever come true, because the man wasn't in his life and would never be. Still he couldn't help himself, but want to watch everything he was in and let his fantasies take over for even a little bit. 

Clary told him constantly that he needed to get out and meet someone and he had tried, over and over but it always ended up with him getting hurt. Men, and women alike. He was either only good for a one time fuck, or they just found him annoying. It wasn't his fault that when he was nervous he talked a lot and hell, most people made him nervous. After all what were you supposed to do when a really attractive person, smiled at you. Its not like that made him less dateable and he did try to talk less. So he stopped trying to met people, but he couldn't help but get horny and masturbating was great and all. But having something to masturbate to was even better, especially when they were so fucking gorgeous. It was porn, it was meant to be watched and watching it was what he did.

Simon settled more comfortably on the bed, keeping his laptop at his side, where he could easily see it and be fully stretched out and comfortable. He had already taken all his clothes off, he was uncoordinated and they just got in the way. He trailed his fingers lightly down his chest, and there was that nagging voice in the back of his head that made him wish he was more muscular and less lanky but he was shaking it away. This was his escape from doubts, and his insecurities. He moved his hand down lower, wrapping his fingers around his length and stroking slowly as he let himself get lost it in, letting the rest of the world wash away. No more college giving him headaches, no more struggle with his bands, no more trying to keep up with his friends and their busy lives. No more of him trying to prove he was worth something, no more feeling back for himself. Just his own fingers against his skin and the fantasy that it was someone else wanting him. He moved his free hand to tangle in his hair as his eyes settled firmly on the screen. Losing himself completely. Soft groans fell past his lips. Raphael had the other underneath him, pinning him down to the surface, long fingers curling in blonde hair and oh it would have been so much better if it was auburn like Simon's. So much easier to picture that way. Simon's fingers tightened in his own hair tugging hard and the pain was so close to pleasure and the gasps from his lips came much louder. He was more than happy that he was alone and fuck it if he wasn't. He needed this. The other boy was pinned hard down now by the Latino, sharp harsh words filled Simon's ears, along with the sound of deep moans. Most of what Simon watched that drew him here to Raphael was BDSM and things like that, hard sex. Nothing vanilla, though Simon never got the chance to try it himself. Since his relationships didn't get that far and he was way too embarrassed to ask for that. But here in his bedroom, he could have it. At least slightly. His fingers moved from his hair to follow where Raphael was stroking on the other, his other hand stroking harder and focusing around the head of his length where he was sensitive. As he watched Raphael slamming hard into the other and the moans and screams of pleasure filled the room, he felt the familiar pleasure build in himself. He held off though, teasing his orgasm and making his legs shake and his breathing hitch a notch. He waited, till the right moment. 

Raphael giving that shift of his hips, every muscle flexing as he hit that right spot. Words spilling past his tongue with that accent that absolutely drove Simon crazy. "Come for me, bebe." The words went through Simon like liquid fire and he came with a soft cry, stroking himself through his orgasm, making it last before his limbs went weak and he let his hand fall to his side. His eyes shut as he took deep breaths, his body trying to catch up on breathing. He wasn't sure how long he laid there but he moved his clean hand to turn his laptop off as he let everything wash over him. Relaxed and content. That was until the familar knocking on his door got his attention. He had it locked and Clary never entered without permission anyways. She had done that once and learned not to. They shared a lot as best friend's but that was a bit much. 

He swallowed thickly before finding his voice as he slowly sat up, his muscles still shaking. "Give me a second." He was on his feet and moving to the bathroom to get cleaned off and find clean clothes to throw on. He was absolutely positive she had either heard him come or she would be able to tell by the sweat on his skin and how he was still shaking a little. He moved to the door once he had jeans on, a shirt in hand as he opened the door. "What's up?" He looked her over, she was dressed up and not just a cute little skirt lie she normally did. But no, she was dressed like damn. He knew where his feeling lay with her, and he knew she didn't love him but sometimes he couldn't help but remember just how gorgeous she was. She was wearing a tight black dress that stopped a little after her ass and she had black leggings under it that were ripped. Her chest was very bumped up and he could see a lot more skin than she ever showed. Heels matched and her hair was loose on her shoulders. Crimson locks brushing over pale skin. Isabelle had dressed her, he didn't doubt that which meant they were going somewhere because the two girls dragged him everywhere. Clary gave him a look, rolling her eyes. 

"Did you forget, Magnus invited us to Pandemonium tonight." Right. Magnus. He was a friend to all of them, a glittery flirt who was dating Clary's boyfriend's brother. Who was also Izzy's brother. Magnus owned a club and whenever the group had free time, they chilled there. Well Simon chilled, in the private booth, drinking while everyone else danced. Simon sucked at dancing, therefore he didn't and Clary always try to set him up with someone when they went out, which was starting to get annoying. Tonight though, Magnus wanted them to meet an old friend that apparently Magnus thought Simon would get along with great. But unlike Clary it wasn't meant to be for sex, it was so Simon and the other person, whoever it was would have someone there at the club. Since apparently Simon wasn't the only one who didn't like to dance or party all that much. Simon might have spaced that it was tonight though. 

"I didn't.....I'm just still getting ready." He held up his t-shirt and Clary huffed but said nothing else. Normally she would have tried to get him in something sexier but Simon felt awkward and thankfully she had learned not to push. Simon tugged his shirt over his head. It was a Marvel one, black with the arc reactor on it. And he moved to spray cologne on, and (attempt) to fix his hair. He looked a mess but honestly he was just getting used to that being his normal. He didn't have fancy clothing taste or style and he had no idea what to do with his hair than just leave it. After all that was apparently sexy sometimes. He sighed as he looked in the mirror before shaking his head and grabbing his shoes before following Clary out the door. Isabelle picked them up in her car and drove them to the club. Simon could hear the music when they got out and he could feel the headache already building at the idea of having to go in there for hours and deal with all of this. He was really really hoping that Magnus' friend was not like the rest of his friends. Because he couldn't take it, he was also really hoping this wasn't a secret plan to set him up with anyone. He would scream. He followed the girls into the club, the bouncer giving him a look that Simon ignored as he was assaulted by the lights and pounding music.


	2. Chapter 2

Simon slammed his hands into his pockets as he followed closely behind the girls through the crowd. Clary's hand on his arm to keep him from getting to jostled or lost in the crowd. The three made their way towards the back where Magnus had a private room for them. Clary opened the door and Jace and Alec were already there waiting. Alec, was leaning against the far wall on his phone, scrolling through it. He didn't even look up, Alec wasn't a bad guy but he didn't really do friendly. Though secretly Simon knew for someone with a neck tattoo he was a softie. Especially with his boyfriend who still wasn't here. Simon was pretty sure that was who he was texting. Isabelle moved over to her brother while Simon and Clary both moved to try and sit by Jace, who was sprawled out on the couch. His shirt and jacket riding up to show off muscle that was very much lickable. He had tattoos as well, along his hips and chest and his shoulders as well. Simon knew this for scientific reasons alone. Jace was gorgeous and he knew it, he had long blonde hair that he really needed to cut because he constantly wore it up to keep it out of his face and molten gold eyes. It was no wonder him and Clary were dating, they were both gorgeous and it was slightly unfair. Jace sat up so he could lean into Clary, kissing her softly before talking softly with her. Simon sat near them, and decided to stare at the wall. They would ignore him anyways, he was kind of just there most of the time, but if he left Magnus would be pissed. So he was going to wait but he wasn't going to force his way into conversation either. Plus the wall was /fascinating/ with the lights that danced off the dark black surface and Simon could find plenty to day dream about while they waited for Magnus and his mystery friend.

~~  
Raphael parked outside Magnus' loft before honking once. He wasn't getting out, he was tired and he wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep but he had promised the other he would join him. So here he was. Plus there was apparently going to be food and he was starving, he had eaten after work but only a brief snack. He needed a real meal, of some sorts. He glared when Magnus wasn't coming down, he could go up if he wanted, he had a key from when he was living with the other but no. He was going to make Magnus come down. He honked again, sighing as he ran his hand through his hair. He knew how much this meant to Magnus, meeting his little friends. Or he would have left by now. He knew Magnus wanted him to make friends outside of work, especially since Raphael wasn't exactly the friendliest person. He didn't need to be, he got paid to look how he did and he didn't have to act like a fucking angel to please anyone. So he was content avoiding people, but he did get lonely. Dating was an odd thing, because of his job. Most everyone didn't understand and expected him to stop once he was with someone but he wouldn't. He liked what he did, and co owning the club with his best friend was not enough to pay his bills and send money home. His full time job was. So dating and making friends happened to be something he didn't do for the most part, it was too complicated. But Magnus wanted him to try, so here he was. 

He looked over as Magnus came down the steps, in clothes he was pretty sure the other should not be wearing, because they were almost the same as not wearing clothes at all. Tight leather pants, with boots that came up to just below his knees were the most covering. Then you got to the shirt, which had only one button at the bottom so all of Magnus' chest was basically showing. With his parade of necklaces covering a little bit more. He had his normal assortment of rings on his fingers, and there was purple streaked into his hair and his makeup. Raphael had thought finding getting a boyfriend, would have settled Magnus down but it only seemed to encourage him more to dress over the top. Though he couldn't really say anything, if Magnus was happy and Alec was treating him the right way. He would find out tonight. 

Raphael rolled his eyes as Magnus opened the passenger door and got in. He looked over his friend who was grinning and held out a container of food for him. He was lucky, very lucky that he had brought food. And Raphael could tell it was home made, his favorite. He took the container, already opening it. He was absolutely going to eat before they went to the club. It was something Raphael was sure he would fuck up the pronunciation, but it smelled delicious and he took the fork Magnus had placed there for him as well. They often cooked for each other when they had the chance, Raphael making things his mother had taught him and Magnus made dishes from his childhood. There were always delicious and this one was no different. He ate the whole thing, before placing it in the back seat and licking his lips clean. So much for any diet, not that he needed one honestly. Most of the time he got more than enough exercise that he didn't have to over worry unless it was something with too much sugar. Raphael shifted the gears in the car before pulling away, ignoring the wicked grin he could see out of the corner of his eyes. He didn't want to know what wicked idea the other was thinking. He had a long day and Magnus did not need to make it longer. Eventually though he gave in, he always did. He pulled up to the club and looked over. "What?"

"I went shopping a-"

"No, I am not wearing whatever you bought. No." His clothes were fine. He was wearing black slacks, and a black button up shirt. There was nothing wrong with that, it was comfortable and dressy at the same time. He didn't trust his friend's choice in clothing. He heard the depressed groan, rolling his eyes as he got out of the car and waited for Magnus before going inside.

~~

Simon had been so lost in thought, he almost didn't notice when Magnus came in the room and that would have been a shame. Because, Simon wished he could pull off clothes like that. Magnus of course didn't hesitate to walk over to Alec and kiss him, getting a very flustered Lightwood before he spun away from him with a flourish of his hands that was something only Magnus could do. Simon hadn't even noticed the man that had followed the other in until Magnus moved to point him out and Simon forgot what breathing was. The man was familiar and not at all at the same time. He was gorgeous and Simon's brain was trying to wrack together where he had seen him before. He was Latino which wasn't the first part that clicked in place for him because hey Simon might just have a type okay. It was the eyes more than anything else. Like dark amber trapped in glass and then... 

"This is Raphael Santiago. My friend, and now yours too. He's grumpy but he really doesn't bite." There was a slight smirk on Raphael's lips and it clicked in Simon's mind where he had seen him and he stared before glancing down. Hoping no one noticed when he was the only one who didn't get up to introduce themselves. He wanted to, he was normally the most friendly of the group but honestly his porn crush was standing a few feet from him and Simon did not at all trust himself. Not at all, he would say something stupid. So he sat there staring until Magnus came over, having slipped away. Raphael was mostly talking with Alec, while the others had already gone over to the dance floor. Magnus sat next to Simon, giving him a look, a brow arched. "Remember when I said I was bringing a friend I wanted you to met so you would have someone to not dance with? That is this friend. Right there. I dragged him here for you. Now normally I love the chance to drag Raphael around, because he gets so grumpy but I did this for a reason and you not talking to him ruins that. And you are normally one to never shut up." The snark out weighed the concern in Magnus' tone but Simon still knew it was there and he managed to drag his eyes away from Raphael. 

"I...I'm sorry Magnus, its just. I know him. I mean not know him, know him but I've seen him and I just. What if I say something stupid. Like I always do and then that would make him never want to be around me and I..." He looked down and he noticed the confusion on Magnus' face. 

"When you saw you've seen him...do you mean you've watched his movies?" That was one way of putting it, that was for sure. It wasn't wrong and it was clever. Only Simon who had seen them, though he had never thought to call them movies, would know. Simon nodded, brushing hand through his wild hair as he slowly looked up at him. He hadn't known that Magnus knew, though obviously if they were friends then he should. "A piece of advice. Its Raphael's job, its not going to bother him, if it doesn't bother you. Go talk to him, get to know him. I'm going to take my boyfriend to dance and possibly other such things in other places. Don't be shy." He patted Simon's knee before getting to his feet and walking over to Alec. Simon slowly moved to get to his feet as the two left the small room and he walked over to Raphael. Who was trying one of the many drinks that Magnus had brought up for them before they got there. He didn't seem all that pleased by it and only took a sip before looking at Simon. Who was already forgetting what words were. It was one thing to see him on a screen and naked. It was an entirely different thing to see him in front of him, dressed and still so gorgeous. Simon might faint, it was possible. 

"Hi, I'm Lewis. Um Simon Lewis." He could not be any more awkward right now. Raphael though didn't seem to mind, he had a small smile on his lips and he held out his hand for Simon to take. Which he did. 

"Raphael Santiago." From there it went easier, Raphael was easy to talk to. He was a good listener and he didn't seem to mind when Simon started rambling. He was sweet, in a sarcastic sort of way. But Simon really liked it, he really liked getting to know him and by the end of the night he had forgotten why he was worried in the first place. He didn't even notice that no one had come back to the room, until his phone went off with a text. Clary had apparently already left, meaning she was with Jace, meaning that she wasn't home but also meaning he had no ride. Since they came with Izzy and if Jace had left then she had probably too. Alec would be with Magnus, and Simon wasn't really in the mood to take a bus. He noticed Raphael watching him, with a slight furrow in his brows, which meant Simon's frustration was clear on his face. He gave a small shrug of his shoulders before explaining. 

"My ride ditched me. So I'm kind of stuck here." He didn't want to sound whiny about it, but he was. He loved Clary, she was his best friend in the world and he would do anything for her. But she was kind of a bitch since she got interested in Jace and he really didn't think it was Jace's fault over all. It was just irritating that she didn't even take the time to make sure he was okay with her ditching out to go get laid. Raphael looked like he was considered something as he looked over Simon's features and the younger wanted to squirm where he was sitting, that was a look that instantly made Simon hopeful for about what Raphael was going to say. It was a look that got you what you wanted. 

"I can drop you off home, I just have to make sure Magnus doesn't need a ride. If so we can drop him and Alec off first, then I'll take you home. Does that sound good?" It sounded more than good, it sounded perfect. He nodded, with a small smile and Raphael brushed his fingers along his knee before getting to his feet and leaving his room. Simon was hyperventilating when he left and he might need to thank Clary for ditching him this time. Though first he was going to thank Magnus because he got to be in a car with the man of basically his dreams and he had gotten to talk to him. There...well there was nothing better and Raphael was amazing as a person. 

~~

Raphael checked Magnus' office before calling him, he didn't want to search the whole club or wait for it to close. When Magnus answered, out of breath. He knew he had been interrupting something. "Are you home? I'm leaving and I didn't want you to be stuck here." Since he couldn't hear music in the background then he was more than sure that Magnus was not in the club.

"I'm with Alexander, don't worry about it. Go home. I know the music there gives you a headache. Go have fun, sleeping and work and all that jazz." Raphael didn't work tomorrow but he wasn't about to correct him, he hung up the phone before a small grin came over his lips. He did have plans, hopefully however. He walked back to where Simon was waiting. Simon. 

Simon was adorable and unlike anyone that he had met before. Simon wasn't stuck up or focused in his own world and he was beautiful. Raphael didn't find all that many people physically appealing, even with his job, he was particular about his tastes. Simon fit those tastes and Raphael didn't want to walk away from tonight without trying. He liked Simon, really liked him and he was hopeful that he was reading him right and and he was interested in him as well. It certainly couldn't hurt to find out and driving him home was a perfect excuse to find out. He leaned against the frame of the door, clearing his throat to get the younger boy's attention and he nodded his head over his shoulder. Better than trying to yell over the music. Simon followed him out and he opened the passenger door for him before moving to the driver's side. 

~~

Simon gave him the directions to his place once he was in the car, and it was a nice damn car. Like pretty and not too over the top, but it was damn comfortable. They continued talking while Raphael drove, though both drew quiet when Raphael pulled the car up near the sidewalk near Simon's apartment. Simon paused with hand on the handle. This was nice and fantastic and he enjoyed the time he had gotten to spend with him but....he didn't want the night to be over. "Come up with me. I can fix us a drink, non alcoholic. I mean only if you want to. I get that you might need to get up in the morning. I just..." He trailed off as he slowly opened the door, glancing over at the other. He really wanted him to come upstairs with him. A smile edged onto Raphael's lips and he nodded. 

"I have to park the car, which number is it and I'll meet you up there." 

"205. Upstairs." He grinned as he got out of the car, fishing his keys out of his pockets as he watched Raphael pull into a parking space before he went to unlock the door. Raphael had started climbing the stairs by the time he had the door open and was throwing his stuff down. He smiled when the other joined him, shutting the door and locking it. "Um make yourself at home, we have water, soda....I can fetch you either." He messed with the hem of his jacket, as Raphael looked around before those eyes were back on him. 

"Water is fine." Simon nodded, standing still for a second before going to get a glass for him, and filling it from cold water from the filter. He heard Raphael make his way around the living room and into the kitchen. He turned to see him leaning against the counter, his jacket off and Simon was having lots of impure lots about more coming off. He managed to hand the glass to him, Raphael's fingers brushing his own and dragging shivers down his spine. Simon leaned against the counter opposite him as Raphael drank from the glass. This time the talking was more sparse until Raphael placed the glass down and walked over to him. There was a look that Simon was figuring out pretty slow and then warm lips were against his own. He hesitated only briefly before returning it, and resting one hand on Raphael's hip and tangling the other in his shirt. The kiss was soft but full of heat and he felt the teasing brush of Raphael's tongue past his lips before he was pulling back. Leaving Simon to chase his lips and let out a soft sound. "Is it alright if I stay?" 

Was it alright? Absofuckinglutely. But Simon hesitated before answering and glanced down. "Oh...I.." He wasn't trying to make it sound like a no, he just felt guilty. All night he could have told Raphael he recognized him and he hadn't, was sleeping with him really fair? It didn't feel like it. 

"Its okay, that was forward, I can go..." 

"No, that isn't...that isn't what's wrong." Simon grabbed Raphael's arm before he could pull away. "I really like you, I really really do and I want to have sex. I just...I lied. I mean I didn't outright lie but I didn't...I just. I knew who you were before you told me your name. I just....I didn't want to make it weird and I don't want you to find out later and think that I slept with because of that. Because I mean you are very attractive but you are also a really interesting person and I....don't want to fuck this up with my stupidity. So if that made any sense whatsoever..." It probably came out a jumbled mess but he wasn't good at this. He did expect if it made sense for Raphael to be angry. Not to be laughing, softly. He was so confused. 

"Its okay, that you watch my movies and such. That doesn't bother me at all. I find it sweet though, and I still want to sleep with you tonight Simon. I still want to consider being more too. Bedroom?" Simon's lips broke out in a grin and he slid his fingers down Raphael's arm to his hand and pulled him back towards his room. Tonight hadn't turned out so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not going at all for slow burn with this. It is a hard burn that comes running and hits you hard in the face.


	3. Chapter 3

Simon made sure to shut the door once he had pulled Raphael into his room. He wasn't sure what time Clary would be home but he didn't want her stumbling in on them. He locked it to just for good measure. It wasn't long though before he found himself pinned hard against the door, and Raphael's lips were against his own. They had hands on each other, everywhere. Fingers tugging on hair and hips rubbing against each other. Friction that drew deep moans from Simon, and made Raphael breath hitch. Oh god it was so different than anything Simon had felt. One night stands always seemed so planned out, but this was a mess and it was so good. All these sounds, he had never heard from Raphael and that made it all the better. This was real, it was happening and Simon wasn't even nervous. He pushed Raphael back from him, just enough to talk. "Bed, or we are going to end up on the floor." He saw the grin on Raphael's lips and rolled his eyes playfully before placing his hands against Raphael's chest and pushing him back until his knees were against the edge of the bed. His fingers worked quickly while clumsy as they undid the buttons on Raphael's shirt. The more into this they went the more nervous Simon got. He wanted this, that wasn't in question but it had been a while and his one night stands held nothing to the experience that Raphael had. He chewed at his bottom lip as he undid the last button and he found Raphael's hands sliding around his wrists and holding them still. 

"What's wrong?" His voice was soft and Simon's eyes flicked up to his face, he saw the heat there but as well as the worry. Simon chewed more at his bottom lip and Raphael let go of one of Simon's wrists so he could run his thumb along the other's bottom lip. "Talk to me. I'm not going to press you into this Simon. I want this, but only if you want it. You want to wait then we wait. I like you, so please just talk to me." It was really unfair the kind of man Raphael was, at least the part of him that Simon had seen so far. He was easy to talk to, a good listener, and he was kind. All that muscles and sexiness in a nicely wrapped package with a great personality. If Simon had doubted that yes Raphael wanted more than sex, he wasn't anymore. A relationship. And it made Simon's heart race. He really liked him, what if he messed this up? He let his eyes focus on Raphael's chest as he found his words.

"I want this, and I like you too a lot. I'm just....its been a while. Sex, and I don't want to be a let down." Relationship wise he would figure it out, either Raphael would like him or not. But sex, he wanted Raphael to enjoy it. Raphael's worried expression turned into a soft smile and he leaned back in, kissing the nerd softly. It was so soft and Simon chased after his lips when the older pulled away from the kiss. 

"You won't be a let down, Simon. I don't want you to feel like you have to try extra hard because of what I do. That's completely different from right now, there isn't any love in that. Just a script to follow, motions that aren't nearly like I want with you. I just want to be with you, I don't expect you to know every little trick and it to be easy. I want you to enjoy it, and I want to learn what you enjoy and have you learn the same thing about me. Sex isn't good because of experience, its good because its natural. So relax, I'm not going anywhere and you aren't going to be a let down, I promise." It was pretty unfair how good Raphael was with words but it also got through to Simon and he nodded, pressing back in for another kiss. His hands moving to slide along Raphael's chest and up to push the shirt off the other's shoulders. Neither of them cared where their clothes ended up as long as it was off. Simon continued to let his hands run over Raphael's chest, tracing over muscles slowly with a pleased hum as he pressed closer to him. The heat was still there, but it wasn't wild like when they had first entered the room but it wasn't gone either. It was simmering under the surface just waiting for that one thing that would tip it over. Raphael slipped his fingers underneath Simon's shirt, and tugged it smoothly over his head, tossing it down. Simon had to stop himself from crossing his arms over his chest, to cover himself up. It was a bad habit and compared to Raphael who was caramel skin covering just the right amount of muscle. Gorgeous and every fantasy Simon had rolled into one. Simon wasn't that. He wasn't out of shape, not at all in fact. He was pretty average on that scale, he kept in shape enough not to be flabby but he wasn't toned quite as much as the other. He was pale as well, and to Simon that just wasn't attractive and he wanted to squirm as Raphael's gaze moved across his skin. "You are beautiful." 

It was like Raphael knew what he was thinking and it made him blush. "I'm not really but thank you. You are beautiful too, like way more than me. Like utterly gorgeous kind of beautiful. Like wow." Raphael chuckled softly, pulling into another kiss that Simon was thankful for, because it stopped his rambling. He leaned into the kiss, placing his hands against Raphael's chest. The other was so warm and god did it feel good to touch him. He ran his fingers lower before pausing and pulling back from the kiss. "I really shouldn't be nervous but I am. Uh."

"We can stop Simon, we don't have to do this tonight. We can wait." Waiting, that meant Raphael did plan to stay around and hearing that helped. He shook his head, with a soft smile on his lips. 

"No I want to do this, I really do want to do this. Like I said its just been a little while." His fingers unhooked Raphael's belt before tugging it loose from his pants and dropping it down on the ground. A grin coming over his lips, Raphael returned it before flipping them so he could push Simon down on the bed. Both of them tugged off their shoes and socks and kicked those aside before tugging at the rest of the each other's clothes. Wanting nothing more between them. Raphael rested between Simon's legs as they shifted to get comfortable on the bed. Feeling him hard against him, drew a soft moan past Simon's lips and he wanted it. So badly. All the nervousness was dissipating now as he ran his hands along every part of Raphael's skin that he could, pulling him down closer as he kissed him. Tongue tangling in a wild dance that just sparked fire through Simon's veins and he arched his hips in a slow movement against the other's. The groans Raphael gave were beautiful and it made this more real. The sounds Raphael made were new, all the videos, everything he had seen of him. Raphael didn't give those sounds there, and Simon just reacted more to them. It wasn't enough just to have the press of him, and he pushed Raphael down on his back, moving to lean over him. His lips teasing against the older's before he shifted to kiss down along his neck and the moan he got there was so broken, and perfect. Clearly that was a spot for him and Simon used that to his advantage. He teased his lips lightly over his skin, before nipping and sucking a mark into his skin. Raphael had a hold of Simon's hip and his fingers dug in more, hard enough to bruise and a sharp hiss left his lips, that was broken by a deeper moan. Raphael's other hand was up against the headboard, keeping a grip there. It was a rush with the reactions and Simon grinned against his neck before he continued to place soft kisses down along his skin. He moved down his chest, kissing along his muscles and down along his stomach. Nuzzling his nose before resting his chin there as he glanced up at him. Raphael's hand that was on Simon's hip had moved when Simon did. He had trailed his fingers up to rest lightly at the back of Simon's neck. 

Raphael returned the glance, with heavy breaths, and dark eyes. There was no pushing for more, just waiting. Raphael managed patient a lot better than Simon did. He knew if he was in the other's position there would be so soft whines coming past his lips. Raphael just looked eager, and had that grin on his lips that Simon was already in love with. Simon grinned back before shifting to rest more comfortably, as he wrapped his fingers around the base of Raphael's length, squeezing gentle as he placed soft kisses along the head. Raphael's fingers curled into his hair, his grip hard enough for the younger to notice. But Simon didn't mind at all, he loved having his hair pulled, so this was perfect. He let his other hand rest along Raphael's hip, fingers brushing along the curve of it. Every part of Raphael was perfect and gorgeous and it was really unfair how much Raphael was his type. Unfair but fantastic at the same time. He kept his gaze on the other as he slowly took him into his mouth and he felt the tension in Raphael's hips as he kept them still for him. To be honest, Simon really didn't do this often. So he wasn't that good but he knew what he would like if someone had done this for him so that's exactly what he did. He took him as much into his mouth as he could before he felt his throat telling him a fuck no, and the urge to gag was there. Raphael's fingers were tugging gently, not forceful but reassuring and Simon took his time. Slowly moving his mouth along his length, nearly letting him past his lips before taking him back down again. As much as he could without hitting his gag reflex, he took the time with it. Trying different things, trying to see what Raphael liked. Raphael was clear to tell him, with a tightening grip on his hair and a subtle shift of his hips when Simon did just the right thing with his tongue. Simon may not be experienced at it, but he was a quick learner and he was very good at paying attention and keeping in mind what worked and what didn't. So he stuck with what earned those yummy sounds, taking Raphael as much into his mouth as he could, his hand stroking along what he couldn't. 

Raphael eventually let his hips thrust up, still being gentle as he moved with Simon's motions. Simon soon found it easier to take almost all of Raphael into his mouth and he let his other hand fall to rest against the other's hip, not holding them down. He wanted him to enjoy it as much as possible. Raphael soon got the hint and took a tighter hold of his hair, fucking up into Simon's mouth. Soft groans fell from Simon's lips, muffled by Raphael, and deeper ones came from Raphael's and he could feel the older's muscles tense the closer he got. It was just up to the other if he was going to stop or come. Simon wasn't sure how well he would handle it, but he wasn't going to deny that it wouldn't be interesting. A groan that was more of a growl slipped past Raphael's lips and the tug on Simon's hair was none too gentle this time around. 

"Bebé. Stop please. I don't want to come yet." Simon slowly followed the tugging on his hair, pulling off Raphael with a small sound, before running his tongue in a quick flick over the head. This drew a breathless chuckle from the other before hands were tugging him up and onto his back. Raphael back against him once more and rough lips against his own. "You are a tease, Simon. Such a gorgeous tease." The words were whispered against his lips and Simon grinned. He hooked his leg over Raphael's hip as he teased teeth against the other's bottom lip. 

"I do try, especially when you certainly seem to enjoy it." 

"Oh I enjoy it very much. Condoms and lube?" Raphael asked, as he slowly pulled a little bit away. Simon really didn't want to let him move, but he did. Slowly letting his leg slide from his hip so Raphael could move off the bed. He nodded his head towards the table right next to the bed as he shifted to sit up a little, resting his head back on the pillows more. 

"We don't need the condoms, unless you prefer them. I mean I'm clean, and I figure because of your job you have to be." Simon had gotten tested every time, he had slept with someone. Number 1 while he loved Clary to death, he didn't trust any of the people she had tried to set him up with and number 2 while he used condoms with those people, there was always a tiny chance something could happen. Luckily it hadn't and he was clean. Raphael smiled softly as he grabbed the lube and moved back over to the bed, sitting back between Simon's legs. He trailed his fingers along the inside of Simon's thigh as he spoke. 

"We have to be, in my job and we always use protection there as well. So yes I'm clean and if you want to do it this way. I have no problem with that, condom or no. I still enjoy it." Sex was sex, he enjoyed it more with Simon because it meant more. It wasn't for work, it wasn't for money, it was just to actually be with someone and that made all the difference.

"I've never tried it without a condom so it'll be a new experience. Considering how much I've heard people complain about wearing one." Raphael snorted softly as that as he opened the bottle of lube and coated a couple of his fingers. 

"Its not better without one. Not really. It feels different but it doesn't change how good the sex is. At least in my opinion." Raphael rested one hand on Simon's thigh, pulling open his legs a little more and brushing his fingers along his skin teasingly. He leaned down to press his lips against Simon's jaw, and up to tease along the shell of his ear. It was so distracting and made Simon's breath catch that he barely noticed the press of Raphael's fingers, the first one sliding in barely unnoticed. The second got Simon's attention and he shifted slightly, making a soft sound in the back of his throat. Raphael kept the press of his fingers soft, as he slowly thrusted them. His lips teasing along Simon's ear and along his neck to his shoulder. His fingers brushed that spot, that made Simon groan and lips against his skin shifted into a grin. Raphael called Simon a tease, but he himself was so much worse. He teased his fingers right against that spot, making Simon whimper and squirm underneath him. Simon had his nails digging into Raphael's back and shoulders as he held onto him. His orgasm got close but Raphael pulled back and Simon groaned, frustrated. 

The other was grinning as he pulled back to look at Simon. "How did you want to do this?" His fingers were still lightly teasing but not enough that Simon couldn't talk. He canted his head slightly as he looked at the other. He knew what he was asking but honestly he was so used to it like this. Laying on his back and having the other person on top. He knew he wanted to bottom, but other than that. He really didn't know what else he wanted. He didn't have the experience with it. He wanted that. To try new things. He ran his tongue along his bottom lip as he thought it over. He knew what he had liked seeing Raphael do to others. Certainly picturing those someone's being him, meant he wanted that. In some way. 

"Doggy style. I haven't done it before, I've had a pretty boring sexual experience but um, its new and it seems like it would be good." It was more awkward than he thought to ask for that but the soft smile and press of fingers against that spot quickly changed that. Simon whined softly when Raphael pulled his fingers out, and more so when he pulled back. The bed was small though so it honestly wasn't like Raphael was out of reach. Raphael still had a hand on him as he gazed over the bed like he was figuring things out. Then he tugged Simon to flip over, placing a pillow under his hips as he got him to lay down flat. The pillow enough to lift his hips slightly. 

"Comfortable?" His voice was soft as he kissed along Simon's shoulders, his hands spreading his legs more. Before he was grabbing the almost forgotten bottle of lube and pouring some on himself. Before rubbing it in, and biting back a soft moan. Simon nodded, resting his head on his arms, one arm stretched out in reach of the headboard in case he needed to grasp it. He was very hands on for the most part, and this position meant he could grab at Raphael, so it was either the sheets or headboard.

"Mhmm, very." Simon focused on the feel of Raphael has he felt the head of his length press against his rim. Raphael took it slow and he was more than thankful for that. It hurt slightly at first but by the time Raphael was fully inside him. Simon just wanted him to move. He was pressing deep and hard against that spot, and Simon already had a hard grip on the headboard. "Fuck. Please fucking move. Oh my god." The chuckling in return for that was completely unnecessary and Simon was about to say so when Raphael shifted. He didn't pull out and push back in like Simon was used to. No he pulled out just slightly, enough to be able to roll his hips. Pushing and pulling in small intervals but enough that he hit that spot perfectly. Simon didn't scream, but he did gasp, and shift with him. It was slow at first, even strokes and movements that made soft moans spill past Simon's lips. It didn't stay that way, Raphael upped it every couple of thrusts, until the pace was much harder and it had Simon grasping at the sheets and cries mixed in with his moans. There hadn't been a doubt that Raphael was good at this, but for how good, Simon had severely underestimated what this would feel like. Raphael had shifted to pull Simon up to his knees and one hand on Simon's hips as he made the thrusts a little deeper and broader. His own groans quiet but not any lesser than Simon's. His other hand was back in Simon's hair, tugging his head back just slightly. Lips against warm skin, and bodied pressed against each other. Simon was lost and already so close. Another shift and he was coming hard, with a loud scream of the other's name. If Clary was home, there was no way she hadn't heard him. Not that he cared, not like he hadn't heard her and Jace before. His arms went out from under him and Raphael pressed him more into the mattress as he fucked him harder. Riding out Simon's orgasm into his own. Coming with a deep groan of Simon's name before his hips stilled. Raphael holding him down was for sure a thing Simon was going to think on later. When thinking was possible. 

Raphael didn't press too hard against him as he caught his breath. Though honestly right now Simon gave no fucks about it. Everything was so good. He whined softly when Raphael pulled out slowly and moved off the bed. He was back pretty fast and Simon jumped at the rag on his skin before melting more into the mattress. Okay this he could get way more than used to. He loved it. Raphael cleaned them both off before pulling Simon into his arms. Simon was more than happy to be there and nestled his nose against Raphael's jaw as he cuddled as close as possible. 

"Good?" Simon almost didn't hear him and when he figured out what he was saying, he laughed softly. 

"Much better than okay, so much better. I don't even have a good word for how that was, but it was so much better than good Raphael." He knew they kept talking but to be honest, he doesn't remember when he fell asleep. Just that he was grinning, and probably still would be when he woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

Simon woke up with the sun coming in through the crack in the curtains, his head on Raphael's chest and his fingers resting at his stomach. He grinned as he nuzzled his nose against his chest, taking in his scent. It was just so Raphael and warm and Simon didn't think he had ever woken up from sex and been as thrilled as he was right now. Raphael was so warm and so much sexier and beautiful and wonderful than anything Simon had pictured before he met him. And he was here, he had stayed and last night Simon remembered Raphael had mentioned this being more. Dating the man of his dreams, that was a new goal that had seemed so achievable at first. Not anymore and Simon didn't care about anything else at the moment. He stretched out slowly. Wincing at the soreness but it wasn't bad, in fact it was a great reminder of how last night had been and he was grinning more as he kissed softly along warm skin, making his way up Raphael's neck to his lips. He felt the other hum softly into the kiss, and fingers were burying themselves in his hair, tugging gently. Teasing teeth played gently with his bottom lip and Simon could help the groan that escaped his lips. This was a hell of a way to wake up. 

"Morning." And fuck Raphael's morning voice was so goddamn sexy. Simon groaned just hearing that alone and it took him a minute to have any words himself. He pulled back just a little to look at the man. 

"Morning right back at you. I'm gonna get up and make us coffee. You can stay here in bed, being sexy. Just tell me how you like yours." He had no desire for Raphael to get out of bed, he really didn't want to get out himself. But he needed his coffee and he wanted to be awake with Raphael and not missing out on any of this. He saw the way Raphael shifted to hold him closer and he melted against him, letting him steal another soft kiss. It was so tempting to get back in bed but coffee first and that was enough for him to pull away. Even though Raphael seemed not to want him too. "I'll be right back. Like 5 minutes tops." 

"Black, that's how I like my coffee....Any longer and I'll come looking for you." Raphael teased, and Simon grinned as he moved to grab pants and put them on. He wasn't so worried, he had been walking around Clary shirtless since they moved in together. If she was home, then yeah she was used to it. Simon smiled over at Raphael as he opened the bedroom door, glancing to see Raphael lounging back on his bed, his eyes closed. Yup they both needed coffee, but this sight. Wow it was great. He managed to tear his glance away to make his way to the kitchen, moving over to the coffee machine without glancing anywhere else, and turning it off. Black coffee was easy and Simon honestly enjoyed his the same way a lot of the time. It was less work and it sure as hell woke you up. Simon got to coffee mugs down before leaning against the counter and watching the coffee brew. He was tired but in a way he had never been. Enjoyable and wanting more nights like last night. He ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes for a second before a voice cut through how nice everything else was. 

"You shouldn't look so pleased about coffee, makes you look so desperate." Jace. Of course he was fucking here. Clary had probably brought him home with her, whenever she had gotten home. He couldn't be made, he had brought Raphael home but he really really just couldn't around Jace. He straightened, glaring at him. 

"Its none of your business in the first place." He moved to pour the coffee when it was done, ignoring as the blonde annoyance hoisted himself up on the counter. Focused on finishing the drinks of the morning so he could head back to his room and pretend it was just him and Raphael here. Of course it didn't go that way, not when Clary pranced in. Looking so happy and eyed the mugs. 

"Is one for me? Cause Jace already got me coffee." Oh she was in for a shocker, well it wasn't like he hadn't brought people home before but normally they left. It was never something that was leaning towards permanent. He never made them coffee and wanted them to stay. Raphael was different on so many levels and Simon couldn't help the smile that came across his lips. But he didn't have the chance to answer before he heard another voice and his grin was wide as hell at this point. Had it already been more than 5 minutes? It hadn't felt like it but then again Raphael might have just gotten impatient which was adorable. He moved over to slide an arm around Simon's waist, picking up one of the coffees and bringing it up to his lips to blow on it. 

"Its actually for me." The look on both of the other's faces was completely great, they looked beyond surprised and hell he didn't even know if either remembered who Raphael was. They hadn't been paying all that much attention last night. Did they ever though? Raphael smirked as he sipped from the cup, making a soft sound before he placed it down on the counter and stole a kiss from Simon's lips. One he very much returned and pressed more into the other. At least Raphael had managed to find pants, though would Raphael had a problem coming down naked? Simon doubted it but Simon didn't need anyone eyeing up his very possible boyfriend. Especially not Jace. This was his and Jace already eyed every one up. Simon picked up his coffee and nodded to Raphael they could go back to the room. Waiting for Raphael to grab his before walking up to the bedroom with him. Simon could hear Clary and Jace talking as they walked away but he did not care. He closed the door once they were back in the room and moved over to sit on the bed, drinking his coffee as he watched Raphael finish his. The other drank his a lot slower but it was nice just being here with him. 

Simon though couldn't just sit in quiet, not all the time. "So I know last night you mentioned doing more than sleeping together. You still want to?" He knew it was better to get it out of the way and not put it off. It would hurt more if he thought it was leading some place and it wasn't. He saw Raphael look at him and he glanced down at his cup, chewing at his bottom lip. He felt Raphael get off the bed, and heard the clunk as the mug was put down. He didn't know what to expect but Raphael taking his drink slowly out of his hand and putting it next to his own was not it. More so, not when Raphael was cupping his chin gently and pulling him into a gentle kiss. Soft and Simon melted so much into it. 

"I meant what I said. I want to be with you, and to start, let's go on a date today. Not right this moment but dinner. Tonight." The words were said against Simon's lips and he grinned, breathing out a yes as he shifted to lay back on the bed and pull Raphael with him. Fuck the coffee. He had a hot date with a hot man. His boyfriend, all his. The coffee was long forgotten as they both shifted to be comfortable on the bed and were focused on kissing. That was only broken by the sounds of someone, no wait scratch that. Two people running through the apartment. Giggling and a door slamming shut. Simon groaned, he knew exactly what that was and normally he would put headphones on or leave the apartment. Clary and Jace never really thought about others when they were having sex. While Simon normally waited til he had the place to himself. Raphael had an arched brow as he looked down at Simon and Simon sighed softly. 

"I am 100 percent certain they are going to have sex right now. I hate him so fucking much, Clary was nice and innocent before they got together and she cared. Now she just does whatever he wants." Raphael looked amused and he shouldn't look amused at all. He really shouldn't, more so when Simon heard the hushed whispered from right across the hall in Clary's room. And giggling and he made a face at Raphael. 

"Well you know if they are having sex its only fair that we do. I mean if you want to. Or we could always take a shower and head out. Its up to you, what do you want?" Raphael obviously was leaning towards the sex and Simon, Simon was not going to say no to that. He was a little embarrassed about being heard but it was too wicked to pass up. He smirked, pulling Raphael closer by the back of his neck and whispering in his ear. Trying not to show how he was blushing. He wanted to have fun with him, and not let his lack of experience get in the way. Though Raphael certainly didn't seem to mind what Simon hadn't done yet. 

"Sex, then shower and we can discuss that date." He tugged on Raphael's ear lobe, earning a soft groan that broke off into a chuckle before Raphael was shifting off the bed and tugging Simon to sit up. Simon could tell there was going to be words before sex and he didn't mind, he just tilted his head as he waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing totally got pushed aside and I just now got around to getting my muse to work with me. Going to try and get it back on schedule and catch up for this month. Which is part of why I decided on making this chapter shorter than was planned. Also I kind of enjoy, having sex in a chapter to its self. So yeah.


	5. Chapter 5

Raphael licked his lips before talking and Simon couldn't help but follow that and get more turned on than he already was. "Did you want to try something new? Nothing extravagant, just a new position. You mentioned last night's was new, what else haven't you tried?" Oh there was a laundry list of what he hadn't tried and honestly that was the best way he could put that or they would be talking for hours. Well they needed to, but for now. 

"Everything basically. I've had a very bland sex life. So whatever you want to try, I am so up for and maybe later we can talk more about it?" This got a nod from Raphael as he ran his hands along Simon's thighs. 

"We'll start simple. How about you ride me?" Simon moaned at just the words alone, and nodded as he chewed at his bottom lip. Oh he absolutely wanted that. Yes. He managed to get the words out to and Raphael's lips were back against his own. Not soft or sweet but hard and fuck why were they wearing clothes again. Simon had his fingers at the button on Raphael's pants and was tugging at it, popping it loose before pushing at them to get them off. Raphael was laughing softly into the kiss as he did the same with Simon's and tugged them off, throwing them across the room. Simon forgot about anything else when he had Raphael's hips against his own and he groaned into the kiss as Raphael's tongue slipped past his lips and traced out his mouth. Simon groaned softly as Raphael shifted against him before pulling away and a soft whine followed. Raphael had moved away to grab the lube before moving to sit against the head board. Beckoning Simon with two fingers. Simon shifted to move and sit in the other's lap, resting his hands on his shoulders. Raphael was hard and he brushed his own length against him before trailing his fingers down Raphael's chest. His touch was soft but he felt him react, an intake of breath and eyes that didn't leave him. Simon let his hand move down lower to wrap around them both and rubbed up and down their lengths. Drawing moans from both of their lips and the strokes became more sure the more sounds Simon got out of Raphael. He would have gotten them off this way if Raphael's hand around his own hadn't stopped him. It felt fantastic and Raphael's face did that great thing it had last night when he got close. Where his eyes closed and his breath came out in rough pants like he couldn't catch his breath. It was breath taking. 

Raphael was gorgeous and Simon was still spinning and trying to figure out why this beautiful man, who could have anyone in the world would choose him. He wasn't anything, sure he could give his best, but he was lacking compared to others. He was awkward and often over talkative. He was average on being attractive. He was just a nerd who got lucky, but he wasn't going to miss the chance to be lucky. Not at all. He just wished he knew why Raphael wanted to be with him. So he asked, at probably the most inopportune time. "Not to ruin the moment or anything..but why me?" He moved to rest his hands on Raphael's chest and the look he got was so soft and full of something he had never seen before, he had to look down. One of Raphael's hands moved to cover his own, and the other cupped his chin, making him look up at the other. 

"You really don't see yourself, in a very strong light." It was true, Simon doubted himself a lot. Its not like he had many tell him otherwise. Raphael was one of the few. "Simon you are very beautiful, and you are adorable, and you make me smile. You are one of the few people that I have no trouble talking with and who doesn't judge me because of my life. You are unique and so beautiful Simon Lewis." Raphael whispered the words, softly and Simon was blushing hard but he had giddy smile on his lips, more so when Raphael kissed him. Simon didn't know what to say and he was fine with not talking especially when Raphael pulled back from the kiss and was opening the bottle of lube. Holding it out to him. "Prep yourself. I want to see you do it." And there was the blushing again, darker than before and Simon knew he could say no. He knew it, Raphael was probably trying to see what Simon was comfortable doing in the bedroom and pushing limits. After all Simon was very vanilla in bed. He didn't want to be but Raphael was the first that wanted more than just regular sex. That knew different things to try. Simon didn't say no though, he took the bottle from Raphael, and coated his fingers. It was awkward and embarrassing. Even though it shouldn't be? They had already had sex. But it just was for Simon, maybe cause he wasn't confident in himself. But he still did what Raphael had requested.

He shifted more up on his knees. One hand on Raphael's shoulder to steady himself as he reached two fingers back to press into himself. Wincing slightly at the slight pain there, from last night's fun. But it wasn't bad, and the lube helped a lot. He knew he would adjust to having sex more often and he was more than okay with that. Raphael put his hands on Simon's hips, holding him as Simon thrusted his fingers in and out. Soft moans falling past his lips and Simon let his eyes fall closed. Lips were warm against his collar and that made it all the better. Eventually he pulled his fingers out after his legs started to shake from holding him up and the pleasure. Simon only took a second before taking the bottle once more and pouring some over the head of Raphael's length, and stroking him to lube him up. Simon wasn't all too fond of how it felt on his fingers and hand but he was ignoring that. He rubbed the lube off his hand with the sheets before tossing the bottle to the side.

Raphael's hands had not left his hips but they had tightened a little and the look Raphael had was beyond breath taking. He looked ready to eat him and Simon absolutely didn't hate that idea at all. He shifted, lowering himself slowly onto Raphael. Moaning softly when the head of Raphael's length pressed past his rim. Definitely he had to get used to having more sex but it wasn't a bad burn. Not at all. He hissed softly at it but it didn't stop him from lowering more onto him. Taking all of him, till his hips were flush with Raphael's. The groan he got in return was even more worth it. Raphael's fingers that were digging into his hips were going to leave more bruises and Simon rested his hands on the other's shoulders to lift himself and let himself come back down on him. Slow at first, searching for that spot, shifting and getting closer to Raphael until he did. It brought a shattered moan over his lips and after that fuck slow. He slammed his lips hard against Raphael's, both of their moans becoming muffled against the other's lips as Simon picked up a fast pace to ride the other. Raphael's hands kept his hips steady and right where Simon wanted them. It also gave Raphael enough leverage to push up into the thrusts. Making it even better. 

Simon didn't even care that the reason they had done this, this time around was to drown out Clary and Jace's fucking. He didn't at all, he just wanted more and more of Raphael and he took it. His lips moved down from Raphael's to trace along Raphael's jaw before nipping and biting, harder the closer he got. The more his legs tensed, the more his own fingers dug into Raphael. The frame of the bed hit back against the wall as Raphael's pressed more back against it with every movement to make his thrusts harder. It didn't take more of the touch of Raphael's hand on his length to bring Simon over that edge he had been teetering close to. He came with a soft muffled cry as he bit down on Raphael's shoulder. He heard the his and groan that came from Raphael but he didn't tell him to stop, in fact his pace picked up. And Raphael was following after him, pressing Simon closer as he rode out his orgasm. Raphael didn't scream or cry out when he came. It was a subtle groan but honestly that was even more hot. It took them both a little bit to come down from the high but when they had, Simon trailed his fingers over the mark he had left from his teeth. 

"I am so sorry. I didn't know I was biting that hard. I-" A finger on his lips stopped him from talking and he could see the grin on Raphael's lips. 

"Its fine, I liked it. I like rough things, like nails and biting. Its really okay. Marks show how much you enjoyed it and its not like I didn't leave some on you." That was true and Simon loved it. 

"I like rough too." He muttered it softly as Raphael shifted them to lay down and Simon groaned as he got comfortable against him. The next little bit was in quiet and Simon could hear Jace from across the hall making very loud complaints about them and did he care. Not in the least. In fact he was grinning. "Next time, we go to your place. As much as I enjoy pissing Jace off, I'd rather this be private." 

He felt Raphael's hum of approval and fingers carding through his hair. "Shower first, then we can drop by my place. I need a change of clothes and we can decide on where we are going to dinner and such for tonight." 

That sounded like a perfect plan and Simon had no complaints about it at all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this got put aside for so long. I cut my hand open like two months ago, and its still healing. Its closed but the nerves and muscle and all that jazz is still sore and making it harder to type as much as I used to. 
> 
> I will be doing more on this fic, I have a beta now! Because I know I needed one. 
> 
> Also the malace fic is on hold and I'll be focusing on finishing this one. Twice a month should be the update schedule again but we shall see how it goes.

Getting to the shower took a little longer than planned, or well honestly there wasn't much of a plan. Other than showering, grabbing lunch at Simon's place then making their way as fast as they could out of the apartment so they could have time together alone. Without Clary or Jace throwing them dirty looks or interrupting. Simon wanted to get to know Raphael better, without comments from the peanut gallery. He knew what Clary thought about Raphael's job even if she didn't know Raphael did that. She wasn't a fan of Simon watching movies like that and she wasn't really a fan of anything different. Simon wasn't ready to get into it with her, or explain it to her. Raphael didn't seem to care what anyone else thought but Simon, so in the long run at least Simon knew Clary wouldn't be the reason he left.  
He was hoping he wouldn't be the reason either, he knew how he could be. Nervous and talkative and annoying, he didn't want Raphael to tire of him. He really did like him, even though they had been together 6 hours at most, but he had really enjoyed that time. More than he had with anyone he had dated in the past, so he was striving to make it work. Which is why even though he knew sex was going to happen probably again before the day was over, he wanted to talk too. He wanted to know where they both stood with this, he did want to know more about Raphael's job. He knew that right now it didn't bother him, but deep down Simon did have a possessive streak, he wanted to be Raphael's one and only. Also deep down, he knew he was and that Raphael's job was just that, a job and this was more. Simon just needed to be told such, his anxiety popped up sometimes and he just needed to be reassured.

Which Raphael already seemed to be really good at, so Simon really needed to shut his worrying down. He was trying, especially when Raphael joined him in the shower, pressing his chest lightly against Simon's back and nipping at his neck. It made a shiver go through Simon, and it was very hard to focus on just showering. But he managed, mostly. Raphael was warm against him, a conflict to the cold tile wall that Simon rested his hand against to balance himself as Raphael took the soap from him and ran it slowly along his skin. Finding every little spot, and bring soft sounds past the younger's lips. Simon could more than get used to this and he turned to face Raphael, doing the same to him in return. Taking his time, with a small cant of his head before he was distracted by Raphael's lips against his own and the soap slipped from his fingers. He barely noticed, his hands still on the other and his back now against the cold wall. Teeth were tugging at his bottom lip before the warmth he had been enjoying was gone, and water splashed over his head. Making him gasp before reaching out to smack Raphael's chest.

"A warning would have been nice." He blinked his eyes open, brushing wet hair back so he could see properly. Raphael was grinning as moved to pick the soap up and put it where neither would trip over it before leaning back in against Simon. To share the water with him.

"Here I thought it was a good moment, your eyes were already closed." A roll of eyes, but Simon had a soft smile on his lips as he tugged him as close as he could get.  
It took them longer to shower than Simon would ever normally have taken. But Raphael was a lot more hands on, than anyone Simon had been intimate with and the water turned cold by the time they got out. Simon dressed in his normal jeans and a black shirt with the saying about being a born gamer. Raphael chuckled over it as he got dressed in his clothes from yesterday, before sitting on the bed to get his shoes on. Simon stuck his tongue out as he slipped on his own, finding his keys, his wallet and some clothes to throw into a bag, he already figured he would spend the night with Raphael. Might as well go prepared. "Don't like my style? I don't normally wear what Clary and Izzy stick me in for clubbing."

"Never said I didn't like it, it's cute. Much more you. So what are we eating before we head out?" Raphael looked over at him and Simon shrugged his shoulders before moving to open the door.

"Probably whatever is in the fridge, pizza most likely. Clary and I really like to order pizza so we don't have to cook. Not that I can't, I can just. It's easier not to." An arched brow and Simon gave him a look, daring him to make some comment about his health. Raphael didn't but he did look like he was considering something. Simon knew he needed to eat a little healthier, he just never had a reason like Raphael does. Simon needed a lot more motivation to cook and eat something that wasn't loaded down with bad things. Also exercise, who does that alone, when they have no good eye candy. No thank you, it needed to be fun for Simon to do it. He was sure that dating Raphael would come with a lot of better things, food, sex was exercise so already a healthy step. He just needed to have someone that wanted to do healthier things with him that wasn't Clary's annoying boyfriend.

"Pizza is fine, I need a cheat day. Maybe tonight instead of going out, I could cook for you? I enjoy doing it and I could teach you how to make quick easy things for when I'm not around. I don't mind if you don't want to. Its your body, and I'm into for how you are now. You don't need to be on my diet, just you might like having options." That was fucking sweet as hell, kind of offer and Simon of course grinned, adoring it.

"Yeah that would be great, I wouldn't mind that at all. I know I should do better things for my body. Just it's hard to, around those I'm normally with. I wouldn't mind trying something that tastes good and is good for me." Simon held out his hand when Raphael came over, intertwining their fingers. "We can talk about it over dinner. I mean we should talk, get to know each other more. Sex is great, like hella great but I want to know about you."

"I want to know about you too." Raphael admitted softly, as Simon pulled him out of the bedroom and down the stairs back into the kitchen. Raphael of course did, he wasn't a big talker like Simon was but he did love to listen and learn. And when he did talk, it meant something, it meant a lot. Simon let go of Raphael's hand when they got downstairs and he moved into the kitchen to grab, one of the leftover pizza boxes. The newest one, from the other night and brought it into the living room. Where Raphael had made himself comfortable on the bigger couch. The one farther away from where Clary and Jace were canoodling. Both trying as hard as possible to get payback for earlier but Raphael was focused on the TV, ignoring them. But Simon could see the smirk, so he knew he wasn't actually watching TV. He was just trying to annoy them. Simon sat down next to him, opening the box on his lap as he leaned lightly into Raphael.

He already had figured out Raphael was not into PDA, he was private and that didn't bother Simon at all, he wasn't into being all over him with all eyes on them. Alone was much better. He did rest his head on Raphael's shoulder as they both ate, glancing off and on at the TV. Jace and Clary were talking but it seemed they had moved on to not caring about either of the boys on the couch and the light noise was actually nice. Simon threw the box away when they were done, moving to wash his hands in the sink. By the time he moved back to the living room, Raphael was waiting by the door, playing with his keys. Simon grabbed his bag he had tossed down and followed him.

"Um I'll see you later Clary, I've got my phone on me but I'm gonna be...out." The redhead frowned before nodding.

"Be safe or there will be violence." She eyed Raphael as she said it and in return he arched a brow. Not looking at all threatened and Simon was trying not to grin at his boyfriend's reaction and failing. The two made their way down the stairs to where Raphael had parked his car, Simon throwing his bag in the back before getting in. It was still a really nice car, like it was unfair how nice it was and he was a little nervous to see Raphael's place. Simon lived in an okay sized loft, that he shared with Izzy, her boyfriend, occasionally Izzy, and Jordan when he was home from his trips. Raphael probably and most likely had his own place. Simon couldn't see Raphael living with someone, outside of being in a relationship or with family. Not that Raphael wasn't friendly and good company, but he was very sure of himself and his ways. In a good way. Raphael was more the type that could only get along with a select type of people where Simon was friendly with everyone, even when he disliked them.

Simon was not wrong, but it wasn't over the top like Magnus had. It was a small one person kind of place, near one of the Hotels in the city. Noisy but at the same time it was distant from the bigger part of the city. It was still impressive that Raphael had his own place and a car. He didn't know how much Raphael made but it couldn't all be from doing adult films right?

"Wow, its cute." Raphael parked right next to the side door, turning the car off before looking over at Simon.

"I work with Magnus at his club as well as my day job. It's not much but its comfortable. You might not think it's so cute once you get inside. Magnus says its rather bland." Simon was more curious to see the inside now, he wanted to know what Raphael's style was, and the things he had that would be a piece of his personality and lifestyle. He got out, grabbing his bag as he followed Raphael who was unlocking the door and holding it open for him.

"Magnus also wears like thirty pounds of glitter, so I think he's a bit judgemental if it doesn't fit in his taste." Simon peeked in before looking around with wide eyes, as he walked in more. He heard the door shut as Raphael followed him in but he was so focused on taking everything in. It wasn't bland, sure Raphael didn't explore the lighter side of the color palate but it was hot. Like deliciously hot, just like Raphael. Most everything was set in a darker color, a black leather couch. Darker brown tables, and table tops. Simon was betting the bedroom looked similar. There were bookcases, filled with books, a tv though it looked like it was more there for decoration than use.

"Wow, I love it." He turned to Raphael, still pretty much in awe of how beautiful the place was. He really didn't want to go home at all, he just wanted to stay here. Too soon for asking, but damn he wanted to. Raphael glanced down as he moved to take the bag from Simon, walking it over to the couch and placing it down before looking back at the other.

"I'm glad you think so, we can sit down and relax. I need to change clothes, but make yourself comfortable. You can look around, my room is open to you, wherever you want to be. We can sit and talk, just tell me when you get hungry and I can start cooking dinner. " Raphael stole a kiss before he made his way into the bedroom, Simon stayed. He was saving the bedroom for later because if he got distracted now. He would be that way all day. He wandered over to the bookshelf looking through it all, fingers gently tracing the spines of the books that he could reach. A lot of them were older, some poets, other plays. It was cute, Raphael was into a lot of fancy literature, Simon liked some of it, and hadn't heard of the rest. But he wouldn't mind getting to know it. He glanced over to see Raphael (in regular black pants and a short sleeved shirt) watching him and he smiled, blushing a little.

"You can borrow one if you want. I don't get the chance to read as much lately." He nodded over to the couch where he went to sit down and Simon joined him, shifting so he could rest against Raphael but still be looking at him.

"I would like that, I'm usually more into movies, but books are just as good if not better most of the time." It was easy, the minute Simon got talking, it didn't feel out of place and Raphael made it so much easier. Because he actually seemed interesting in knowing more about Simon. He wanted to know the kind of movies Simon watched, the kind of music he wrote and listened to. He wanted to see him perform something. He even was interested in Simon's schooling, even though none of that was interesting. Simon got to talk about his family and he got to hear about Raphael's. About his siblings and his mother, and how close he was to them and how much he missed them. Raphael did his job, because he did enjoy it but also because it gave him money to send home to his family. It's why he worked with Magnus and how he met Magnus. Magnus was a long time friend who he met before he left home to come to New York. They were close, like Clary and Simon were but Magnus was a lot more accepting.

Raphael got into his job because of a friend he met when he moved here, Lily. She was basically his manager, but it worked because they were close and she knew what he wouldn't be willing to do and when he needed time off. Raphael didn't say nearly as much as Simon, without being asked question, but there was so much about him. Simon took as much of it in as he could, asking whatever he could think of, and he gave information back. It was easy and nice and Simon ended up with his head against Raphael's lap as they talked. Fingers playing softly through his hair.

They hadn't even touched the topic of sex, until after they discussed their religion with each other. Simon was Jewish, it added to what he could and couldn't eat and he explained it was why he picked pizza, easy to get it without meat, and he didn't have to struggle with no one else being happy with it. Raphael seemed more than happy to cook vegetarian meals, and stuff that fit into Simon's diet. He already avoided a lot of animal products already, to be in a certain shape. Raphael himself was Catholic though not hard core in your face like a lot of others Simon had met. Raphael was more personal with it, and he believed that his life didn't need to be cut down into judged pieces. What happened when he died, was for him to find out. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to live his life. It was nice to hear, Simon himself always believed God wouldn't judge for stupid little things and making the best of your life was what you should do.

Sex went along with that conversation, or well Simon jumped it to that. Oops but he was curious about how it was for Raphael. Working in a job that required that a lot. Raphael didn't seem to mind, his fingers still playing through Simon's hair.

"It's not the same as having sex with you if that helps. I know that saying you are okay with it is one thing, but actually dealing with it and being with me, while I have sex with strangers is different. But you mean more to me, I want to be with you. Sex with my coworkers its not emotions, it's alright but not. Its hard to explain but I don't enjoy it like I do with you. It's just an act when I do it for work, it's not for pleasure. Sometimes it does take more, because my body gets worn out and simple sex doesn't always get me started. I do enjoy foreplay a lot more than just the act of sex." It made sense, there would probably be times Raphael didn't want to even have sex after getting home from work. If he had been doing it all day, Simon was more than happy just being with him. Sex was a benefit, being with Raphael was the whole deal.

"I know it's your job and I'm not jealous, not really. I mean yeah it hasn't really hit yet. But I'm okay with it, I might get insecure but that's just me. I'd probably do that no matter what your job is. Whatever you need or want, I just want to be with you. I'd like to try more during sex, but you know only when you are up for it." Simon buried his face against Raphael's stomach and felt the soft intake of breath, as his nose brushed over muscle.

"I'm up for it, we should talk more about it but first kiss me." He gave a tug to Simon's hair and Simon moved up, resting one hand on Raphael's chest as he kissed him. Relaxing into it before a soft grumbling interrupted. Making Raphael chuckle softly. "Hungry? It has been a good couple of hours. I can make dinner now. Tacos sound good?" It sounded delicious, and Simon nodded, moving to let Raphael get up before following him into the kitchen. He was going to watch him make dinner, he couldn't help it. He wanted to watch his boyfriend cook, it might just be a thing for him. He settled on one of the barstools that sat around the island, near enough he could see the stove but not that he was in the way. He leaned his elbows on the table, resting his head on his hands as he watched Raphael pull out everything he needed, the look on his face was so focused and Simon just adored it. He could do this every night if Raphael wanted to cook for him, it was a comfortable sort of silence as Raphael cooked and Simon made note of how to do it himself for a later date.


End file.
